


Fucking Legend

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Other, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like its predecessors, this story is inspired by a pic that hdctbpal had tinkerbomb do. This part was done specifically at his request. In this part, an old enemy takes control and does what every pervy person expected him to do based on his dialogue.</p><p>In the interest of avoiding redundancy, this will be the last part of this series story-wise. I know hdc has several more pics planned, but I already feel like I have said all I can about this concept. There will be more Mass Effect stuff in the future, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdctbpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/gifts).



A hand brushed a lock of hair of her face, lingering on her cheek.

“...Is this it?”

Eyes closed, she nuzzled the dainty offering - so small for having accomplished such tasks of critical importance. “Hmmm?”

“Is this...the end?”

Shepard's crystal blues cracked open, flashed by a blur of light. The hand draped across her cheek belonged to a creamy shape within the fuzziness. She blinked several times to will the image before her to sharpen into clarity.

Her mocha toned lover's bare form was sheltered in a white sheet that hung over her supple rear. Her bust was pressed into the mattress, curvy and tantalizingly squeezable. The smoothness of her skin shone in the bright light of the cabin and, though her expression was wracked with worry, seeing her features come into definition made the pitter patter of the redhead's heart leap out of rhythm.

With a soft sigh, Shepard offered one of her confident smirks. "It is ok to be afraid. Most of the things people praise me for, I did while I was terrified."

The specialist didn't return the smile. "This is different, bigger. We...you haven't faced this before."

Shepard sat up. "Bigger than ending the genophage?"

Traynor frowned.

"Bigger than giving the Quarians back their planet?"

"Bigger than losing Thessia.”

Shepard crawled across the bed, leaning over her lover as the woman turned her body to face her.

“We could lose Earth. We could go extinct.” She stroked Traynor’s cheek. “But this is a much of choice as we will ever get. At least this way, we have some say in the terms. Yes, it is a suicide mission, but we faced many of those, even recently. With everyone united, I believe we can do this.”

“But you... have never faced this before...”

Traynor lightly shook as her eyes began to tear up. She attempted to sniffle and wipe the show of vulnerability away, but it only made her cry harder. Shepard smiled down at her, taking Traynor’s hands in hers and warmly hushing her.

“No, I haven’t. But I’ll never let that stop me.” She dabbed at her lover’s wet cheeks with her thumb. “I will never give less than 200%. If I don’t come back to you,” she said, pausing. She choked back her own errant sobs. “It will not be because I failed. Not again. Not after Thessia.”

Traynor sighed sharply, wiping her face again. “We have lost so many. Do not make lose you.”

Shepard sat up straight and saluted. “Yes, ma’am. Even if I have to crawl, ma’am.”

Traynor chuckled, punching her in the stomach. Shepard cocked an eyebrow, flexing the muscles of her upper body. Her lover’s gaze rather hungrily ate up the display.

“You think you can take this?” Shepard scoffed. “I doubt you are more fearsome than the Reapers.”

Traynor rolled her eyes, grabbing both of Shepard’s bare buns in her hands. “If you die, I’m going to haunt you.”

“Haven’t you got that ass backwards?” Shepard said, licking her lips.

“Maybe I should.”

Traynor roughly squeezed her Commander's ass, provoking a high pitched squeak from the redhead. Shepard lunged forward, pinning Traynor to the bed and sniffing her like a wild animal.

"Somebody is a little sensitive," the brunette said.

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it, specialist."

The wild Commander leaned in for the kill, pressing her lips to her prey's. They were soft and oddly sweet with a hint of saltiness. Shepard mused to herself over her surprise that alien sperm could taste salty in much the same way as a human's while she had her lips wrapped around the Collector's cock. Its shape and texture was also surprising as it was remarkably close to a human cock, albeit of a completely different size and with inorganic...additions.

It was one thing to have her slit and anus forced open and thrust into by the pricks of her inhuman enemies, it was quite another to taste it on her tongue. Sure, it wasn't a major deviation from the carnal knowledge she had grown accustomed to, but it was still different from, say, taking Vega to the back of the docking bay to suck his dick. He was such a man, in every sense.

Shepard's anal muscles suddenly clenching down at the remembrance made the Cannibal thrusting into her grunt happily. The initial ache of raw skin being stretched and rubbed up against by thick cock had given way to the burning pleasure that made her cunt melt. And it was melting, drenching the pair in layers of splashing femcum that covered the drying semen of his comrades. Harbinger seemed to be amused by this, taunting her with renewed vigor as he plugged her face. His short, yet powerful thrusts gagged her, making surges of her saliva spray his thorax in soft clicks. A burning twitch flooded her eyes with tears she couldn't blink back. She twisted in his grip, the black of her eyeliner raining down her cheeks in diluted streams that left reddened splotches around her eyes. He gripped her hair tighter and his comrade filled her ass completely, grinding against her sticky rear.

A low moan gurgled its way out her mouth as she slumped in acceptance of their dominant position over her. She was a cumslick pig being fed at both ends as she thought about how Vega would grab his superior officer's hair and force her all the way down his length, all while more of her subordinates were just a few feet away. She would act surprised and glare up at him while he fucked her throat. But instead of fighting for control, she allowed herself to be used. The N7 hopeful would gag her hard, making her eyes water in lustful discomfort while her nose was pressed into his pubes. Her nostrils would flare and he would harshly slam his pelvis against her face, balls popping her under her chin. For a woman who gave it hard on the battlefield, she took it even harder on her hands and knees. And through the waterfall pouring over her eyelids, she was clearly ordering, begging him to use her more. It drew him to her, made him want to oblige her. He'd nutt deep in her throat and she would hum happily, looking up at him with a deep blush. For all the reluctance she would present at first, she would really become expressive by the end, eagerly allowing him to bring her to tears by his violent pumping.

He would collect himself, pulling his cock out of her constricting lips with considerable difficulty. Even though he was spent, she would try to work him back to an erection.

"We'll be here all day if we don't stop, ma'am," he'd say in hushed tones.

"I suppose so." She'd swipe a patch of running mascara and tears and suck it off her finger with a low moan.

"I have never fought beside anyone like you before and, if I may say so, I never met a freak quite like you."

"It is ok, Vega. Just because I am a good soldier, a good woman doesn't mean I have to be a good girl."

She would giggle as she continued her self cleaning. He would leave first, confused by her display, and she remain there, leaking her filthy organic cunt juice onto the deck, until someone else showed up to use their whore Commander...

...did that even happen?

Shepard could recall that scene vividly, but as she thought about what happened before and after it, everything was hazy. She couldn't remember ever approaching Vega about recreation. And why would she? Was this... reaper influence? Why?

She felt the movement behind her stagger. The Cannibal moaned, shaking. It pulled out her pucker and rubbed out its load on her slimy ass, layering her in copious bursts of thick semen. She shuddered. She ached to be filled so bad, but she also felt her skin crawl.

The spent synthetic gave her ass a last sharp squeeze before letting go and toppling over. Her knees gave in, no longer needing to support her weight. She settled into a crouch. Above her, Harbinger growled.

“You are weak.”

He gave a final solid thrust into her face, then retreated. She barely contained the urge to hurl, spitting up chunks of frothy spit. He kept his grip on her hair, forcing her to look up at him. His mechanical masculine scent was even more pungent without the barrier of her lips and he made her breathe more of it in by stroking his member in her face. From her peripheral vision, she got the faintest impression of a pale pearl beading from his crown before her face was showered in hot pre cum. Her teary eyes were coated in a particularly thick glob of it, making her cry out in pain.

“This hurts you.” His inorganic, emotionless voice somehow exuded an aura of smugness.

She only howled in response, trying to wipe the substance out of her eyes and aggravating the burning sensation. He hauled her to her feet as she continued in vain her attempts to relieve her pain. Expecting to be drug off from the spot, she recoiled in surprise when he released her. She heard him move away, but her own frustrated groans made it difficult to think straight.

“I trust I don’t have to explain your situation to you? You can either fight and receive more of what ails you now or you can participate and receive more of what you crave.” His voice came from somewhere in front her, near the ground.

“Participate?” She squinted at him, eyes twitching.

“Your kind breeds. Do not pretend to not understand what is expected of you.”

She didn’t know what to listen to, the drooling of her honeypot or the churning sensation in her stomach. How could she willingly defile herself? And service this particular enemy? He had already brutalized her throat with his huge cock. How could she willingly deny herself what her body needed? Why would she ignore her body’s yearnings?

Though her vision was still slightly blurred, she proceeded forward and turned her back to him when she reached his feet. Carefully, she lowered herself onto him, spreading her glistening lips to accept his spear into her. She tensed, feeling her inner walls stretched beyond their previous limits for the second time that night. His rod was so thick and pulsating, his heavy heartbeat thundered inside her. She had to move her hips. She had to do it...to save the universe. The only way Saren would see reason was if he had a chance to fuck the human spectre first. How could he pass up that opportunity when the possibility presented itself?

...no, she killed Saren...didn't she? And he hated humans. She could swear she remembered his blatant, indoctrination fueled prejudice and how hard she had to fight to reason with him. She remembered worlds burning and comrades dying while the stubborn Turian resolutely ignored her. She remembered him pinning her head to the ground and drilling her whore cunt while Wrex and Garrus watched like a pair of organic cucks. Why did she travel with those faggots anyway? They never split her legs wide open and hammered her filthy openings like real organic men would.

No, they had to stand there and watch while Saren tore her suit open and battered her cunt the way she needed it. Shepard moaned, gripping the Harbinger-Collector's knees and slamming her body into his. She had to milk those large, smelly pearls from him. She had to know what it felt like to be filled inside. But of course she had learned how it felt to be bred. While her two witless minions jerked their tiny dicks, Saren fucked her into the dirt of the council garden. His powerful thrusts beat her haunches raw and his crown pulverized her cervix into a brand new gaping hole. Then he released into her, hosing her walls with hot cum. Each burst distended her stomach more until she appeared to be expecting with her head in the ground like the brood mare she was.

Harbinger’s hand came down against the small of her back, holding her to him as he himself creamed her insides. She wasn’t quite aware of what was happening at first, but after a few seconds she began to feel his sperm flood her sloppy canal. The sensation of that viscous fluid rushing along her constricting flesh flipped that switch she had been aiming for. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body shook violently, her body suddenly rushing away from her. She felt both like she was ascending and the reactions of her spasming body. Her vagina muscles milked as much more from him as they could and she continued to feel the crawl of the substance across her inner skin. His ejaculation quickly came to an end, but her orgasm was slower to end. She was still shaking when she slumped off his cock.

“You have failed, Shepard.”

The apparent deep chuckle that followed his declaration was a million miles away to her as was any awareness that he was correct. She simply lay there on her stomach, leaking Collector semen from her filthy body. Even the chaos that ensued following his comment did not seem particularly real to her. Body parts fell around her and Harbinger vacated his drone. A shadow loomed over her, but she was content to lay the puddle of her debauchery.

“So this is the fucking legend I have heard so much about.”

Who said that?

The post-coital buzz morphed into an echoing ache as she was lifted off the ground, suspended at her limbs by slithering....cables. They held tight to her while still having freedom of movement. They...clung to her and massaged her muscles. A massive hand with clawed digits closed around her torso, again at once holding her and probing her skin. One of the digits poked and squeezed her breast, seemingly out of curiosity as much as intent.

Then she felt it, the tip of something fat and hot. Before she could react, the tip pushed into her and her eyes went wide. A breathless scream escaped her lips and she craned her head to look back. The beast holding her was large and hulking over her and the hot thing spearing her open was a massive prick with large, sharp protrusions poking out. As soon as she saw those barbs, she felt the first layer of them pry their way into her soft, abused cunny.

If the Collector had stretched her out, this guy was breaking her in half. The ache was becoming a searing fire, coaxing soundless sobs out of her. And he just kept pushing forward, steadily popping more and more of the spines into her until...he started pulling back. The sensation made her cross-eyed. For all the toys she had inserted into her by Traynor and Liara, nothing had ever felt like this. She was simultaneously stretched tight around a cock far too big for her and being stimulated by it.

The protrusions of his cock made her muscles squeeze and constrict without any effort of her own. Her body reacted reflexively and she found the pain feeling good. She wanted more. And her mysterious benefactor was happy to oblige. He plowed her sopping cunt, supporting himself with her upturned thighs. The jealous dyke sat in his chair, pretending to look out at the stars. It was great view, but Shepard knew Miranda would rather be looking at the heavenly body in the room. She would just have to wait her turn.

Shepard smiled at her lover as he unloaded in her for the second time that night. “I hope you aren’t spent. I intend to repay you for what you have given me as soon as possible.”

"I knew you would see the bigger picture, Shepard,” Illusive Man said.

Something was worming its way across the curve of her rear and by the time she realized it was a cable appendage, it had pushed against her pucker and pulled. Another cable like tentacle snaked its way across her other cheek and did the same. A third hovered over her forcefully gaping ass, motionless. She looked back at her current assaulter who seemed to be patiently waiting for her input. Her eyes drifted down and she said softly, “please... fill me more.”


End file.
